Kohaku
Kohaku is a major character from Tsukihime. Despite never appearing in an official event, she was often mentioned in passing and debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Canon Alongside Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Akiha Tohno, and her sister Hisui, Kohaku is one of the five heroines of Tsukihime ''which, like 'Fate/stay night, is set within the '''Type-Moon universe. Born into the Fujou clan of the Demon Hunter Organization (which also consisted of the Nanaya, Ryougi, and Asagami), Kohaku and her younger twin sister Hisui were adopted into the Tohno family, where the two of them today serve as maids to Akiha, current head of the family after the death of her father Makihisa, and later, when he is invited back home, Shiki Tohno, with whom she and Hisui share a mysterious past with. Pre-Convergence Throughout the course of the Convergence Series, Kohaku, as well as Akiha and Hisui, were often mentioned in passing by Shiki Tohno in most given events that he had participated in, the three of them kept completely in the dark of Shiki's adventures, and by extension, the existence of the greater multiverse and the Murder Games. Over the course of the series, Kohaku had generally been living out her daily life as a maid under the Tohno household. It is known that during the events of Tsukihime that transpired within the Type-Moon Alpha world featured in the Murder Series, Kohaku had been revealed as the one indirectly responsible for the mass murders in Misaki Town at the hands of Michael Roa Valdamjong, the primary antagonist of Tsukihime who had possessed the body of "SHIKI Tohno," the true biological brother of Akiha Tohno who shared the same first name as the adopted Shiki, as revenge for when Akiha's late father, and then SHIKI several years later, had raped her as a child, plotting to use the crazed Roa to kill Akiha. However, with the intervention of Shiki, who had managed to uncover the plot and kill Roa / SHIKI, Kohaku had realized the fault in her motivations, Kohaku having mistakenly believed that Akiha had known about how she was treated all this time and did nothing about it out of apathy, when in reality, Akiha had always known about Kohaku's plot and would allow her to exact revenge, believing that she had earned the right to do so, before Shiki would convince them that there was another way. Kohaku continues to serve as a maid under the Tohno Residence, deciding to live in order to make up for what she had done, and to move on from her past. Plot Involvement The Life of Shiki Tohno Third Chapter - The Departure of Shiki Tohno She appears in the middle of the third chapter, shortly after Akiha chastises Shiki for being so obliviously distant and cold. Kohaku approaches Shiki when in deep thought about the incident, the young man inquiring to Kohaku what Akiha meant by her words. With that, Kohaku explains that he had been distant, even as a child, but it was just that he never noticed until Akiha called him out for it, before asking him her own question; where "was" he? Shiki is perplexed by the question, but Kohaku affirms that even if he cannot answer the question, he must still be ready to confront the dilemma in front of him, eventually prompting him to set out on a journey to find himself, setting the stage for the rest of the story. Civil War She makes a very brief appearance within the third part of Shiki's epilogue, appearing almost out of nowhere shortly after Shiki had finally returned home and hugging him excitedly, startling both him and her sister, Hisui. Character Relationships * Shiki Tohno - The protagonist of Tsukihime who debuted in The Ties That Bind. Though she and Hisui serve whoever is a part of the Tohno family, Kohaku had been assigned by Akiha to be her personal maid, thus Kohaku is not exactly as close to Shiki as her sister is, but they share a close relationship together nonetheless after the events of Tsukihime. Kohaku credits Shiki as the person who managed to save the Tohno family from falling apart. * Akiha Tohno - One of the heroines of Tsukihime who made her debut in The Life of Shiki Tohno, though was mentioned in passing in other events such as The Ties That Bind. Having known Akiha and Shiki since childhood, the two of them maintain a close (mostly working) relationship, with Kohaku acting as a maid to Akiha. * Hisui - Another heroine of Tsukihime who also debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Kohaku is the older twin sister of Hisui, the two of them acting as maids for the Tohno household, and though their personalities are greatly different from one another, they do deeply care for one another, having gone through thick and thin together over the course of their lives. Trivia * In one of the many scenarios of Melty Blood, notably a joke one, the Night of Wallachia had given Kohaku immense technological prowess, allowing her to build an army of Mech-Hisui, robot versions of Hisui armed with chainsaw hands, rockets, and laser eyes. ** A Mech-Hisui made a brief cameo in The Ultimate Game during the penultimate chapter in which Claudia Wolf takes the Survivors to nightmare versions of worlds, the mech in question responsible for killing R2-D2, Twelfth Doctor, and Archer, the last of which managed to resurrect just in time for the final battle. Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Characters Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Civil War Category:NPCs